Ties and Set Backs
by Brave orange blossom
Summary: Aichi asked Kai why he started wearing a tie with his school uniform when he didn't before. What will Kai's answer be? Set in early Link Joker. Kaichi. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard

**Author Notes: **This story is set in the beginning of Link Joker. I would put it right after the episode Aichi becomes president of the Cardfight Club.

I'm sorry if anybody is extremely out of character. I tried keeping them in character as much as possible.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

**Ties and Set Backs**

"Final Turn!" Kai Toshiki's voice called out. His opponent who was already looking frightened looked very frightened after that declaration. A few minutes later, Kai's opponent lost. Kai gathered his cards and put his deck back in his deck box. He put his deck box back in one of his pants pockets and walked away, his opponent thanking him for the fight and gathering his cards with a crushed look on their face. Kai walked over to where Miwa Taishi was sitting down at a nearby table and sat opposite him.

"So you won again huh? Why did you fight that guy in the first place?" Miwa asked turning to look at the guy Kai went against. The guy who lost to Kai walked up to the front counter where he bought a few card packs. Miwa watched as the guy left Card Capital then turned back to face Kai.

"He was new to this shop and I heard he was winning at some other card shops." Kai muttered displeased. Miwa wasn't sure if it was because he didn't get to go against a strong opponent or if it was because of another reason.

Miwa watched Kai take out his deck and start to glance through it. He shrugged and sat back in his chair relaxing. The door slid open and Miwa noticed Kai's eyes look up from his deck then quickly back down. The glance was so quick that if Miwa wasn't looking at Kai, he would've missed it. The door slid open again as more people entered the shop.

"Good afternoon." A familiar voice called out as they stepped inside the shop.

Kai's eyes looked up from his deck and glanced at the person who entered. Miwa noticed that Kai seemed to stare at the person who entered. Miwa turned around and saw Sendou Aichi talking to his fellow Cardfight Club members.

"Aichi!" Miwa called out to the blue haired boy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kai's gaze return to his deck. _Oh, I get it now. _He thought. He had thought that Kai was just being grumpy after he didn't get to fight a strong person but it turns out he wasn't happy because Aichi hadn't shown up yet.

Aichi looked around for the person who called out his name. He noticed Miwa waving to him from a nearby table. _Kai-kun is here. _He thought as he walked over to Miwa and Kai's table. "Miwa-kun. Kai-kun. Good afternoon." He smiled at them.

"Yo Aichi." Kai said finally looking up from his deck and at Aichi.

Aichi flushed as Kai greeted him. "You guys don't have club activities today Aichi?" Miwa asked.

Aichi looked at Miwa. "We decided to have club here today."

Miwa nodded in understanding. He and Kai watched as the other Miyaji Cardfight Club members went up to Aichi and talked to him about the fight order. Aichi sweat dropped as Komoi Shingo and Ishida Naoki started arguing about who fights Aichi first. Tatsunagi Kourin and Tokura Misaki each grabbed one of the arguing boys by their ear and dragged them over to the standing fight tables.

_Scary. _Miwa thought as he saw Misaki and Kourin's glare directed at Shingo and Naoki. Shingo and Naoki shivered in fear as they saw the glares directed towards them. "Well, I guess the fight order was determined huh Aichi?" Miwa turned to look at Aichi again.

Aichi sweat dropped as he noticed both of the boys who had been arguing look at him for help. "I guess so." He murmured walking over to an empty chair by Kai. "Kai-kun, um you don't mind if I sit here right?" He asked.

Kai looked at Aichi then went back to looking at his deck. "Whatever."

Aichi muttered his thanks and sat down next to Kai. "What about your club activities Kai-kun?" He asked the brunette beside him.

"Skipped." Kai muttered looking at his deck.

Aichi looked at Miwa confused. "He likes to skip club a lot. It has become normal for Kai to skip and come here instead." Miwa said.

"A-Ah, I see." Aichi murmured. A yell coming from the standing fight tables made Aichi look over to see Shingo ranting about the move Naoki just made. He watched as both women from Miyaji glare at the two boys who were fighting again. Naoki and Shingo turned around and looked at Aichi for help again. Aichi sweat dropped. Why did they think he could do something about their situation? They were in the middle of fighting. They had to finish their fights first.

Aichi looked back at Miwa only to see him looking through his deck like Kai. Aichi looked at the boy sitting beside him. "Kai-kun?"

Kai looked up from his deck and at the boy beside him.

Seeing that he had Kai's attention, Aichi murmured something. Kai raised an eyebrow confused. Even though he was right next to Aichi, he still couldn't hear what he had murmured.

Aichi took a deep breath then let it out slowly. He flushed as Kai still looked at him expectantly. "Why do you wear a tie with your uniform Kai-kun?"

Miwa looked up from his deck after hearing what Aichi asked. He opened his mouth to answer the question before Kai could. "You want to know why?" He grinned mischievously at the smaller boy.

Aichi nodded as he looked at Miwa. Kai narrowed his eyes at Miwa. Miwa wasn't going to tell Aichi the truth was he? Kai glared at Miwa hoping he wouldn't say anything.

Miwa noticed Kai glaring at him but ignored him in favor of Aichi. "Kai didn't use to wear a tie with his school uniform right?" He said.

Aichi nodded remembering how Kai had looked when he first met him again.

Miwa grinned at Aichi. "Apparently Kai wanted to wear a tie because the person he likes wears a tie as well. He thought that that person would recognize the change and –"He was interrupted by Kai who reached across the table and hit him on the head. "Ouch! Kai, why did you hit me?" He glared at Kai as brought his left arm up and rubbed the spot that hurt.

"Don't tell him anymore." Kai glared at Miwa bringing the arm he used to hit Miwa down to the table.

Miwa pouted bringing his arm back down. "But I was getting to the good part Kai!"

"Just shut up idiot." Kai muttered.

Aichi was surprised to hear that Kai had a person he liked. _Kai-kun has somebody he likes? I know it isn't me. Why would he like me? I'm nobody special. _He thought. He looked down at the table feeling down. "Aichi." He heard Kai say. He looked up from the table and at Kai.

"Aichi. Ignore what that idiot told you. He was meddling in our relationship when he didn't need to." Kai realized too late what he said and quickly looked away from Aichi not wanting to see his face. He opened his mouth intent on telling Aichi to ignore what he just said but no words came out. He closed his mouth cursing his inability to speak up and take back what he said.

"Kai-kun." Kai heard Aichi say. He schooled his face into his normal indifferent look and looked at Aichi. "Kai-kun. What does our relationship have to do with this?" Aichi asked densely.

Miwa face palmed and Kai sighed loudly. "Never mind Aichi." Kai said.

Aichi had a confused look on his face as he looked at Kai. _Did I say something wrong? _Aichi thought as he looked between the two older boys he sat with. "Kai-kun –"Aichi started.

"Oi Aichi! We're done with our fights. Get over here." Naoki interrupted walking up to Aichi's table.

Aichi sighed inside his head. His friend had horrible timing. "I'm coming Naoki-kun." He said standing up and walking around Kai. "Kai-kun. We'll talk later, right?" He stopped in front of Kai waiting for his answer.

"Just go Aichi. Your friends are waiting on you." Kai said frustrated but trying to hide it from Aichi. He was frustrated that Aichi didn't understand by what he meant. He was also frustrated that his time with Aichi got interrupted. He looked away from Aichi trying to compose himself.

Aichi frowned as he noticed Kai looking frustrated. Before he could ask Kai about it, Naoki grabbed his arm and started dragging him over to where the rest of his friends were.

Miwa lowered his hand from his face and shook his head. He could tell that although Kai had indirectly told Aichi that he liked him accidently, he didn't seem as bothered as he thought. Kai did look incredibly frustrated though. He could understand why. Aichi being dense was a surprise even to him. It was a shame because Miwa knew that Aichi liked Kai as well. "Poor guy." Miwa muttered looking at Kai.

Kai looked at Miwa. Kai took out his starting Vanguard from the deck, placed it on the Vanguard circle face down then gathered the rest of his cards together and started shuffling them. "Fight me Miwa."

"Eh?" Miwa said confused. He noticed Kai had his normal impassive look on his face. _That was quick. _He thought. He knew though that even if Kai looked emotionless now, he was thinking about Aichi and what just happened. Miwa knows Kai. He knows that Kai won't give up because of this little set back.

"I said fight me." Kai placed his deck in the designated spot for it.

"Do I have to?" Miwa whined loudly.

"Now." Kai glared at Miwa impatient.

Miwa sighed loudly. He copied what Kai had done. He and Kai drew 5 cards from their decks.

"Stand up-"

"The." Kai said.

"Vanguard." Both of them said in unison flipping their Vanguard face up.

**Author Notes:** Sorry this is so short.

If you have time, please review. I would love to know what you thought of my story.

See you next time!


End file.
